A Song For Every Year
by Violet Vampire
Summary: SEQUEL TO "100 YEARS LATER"!Bella and Edward are now together again after 100yrs apart.under the guise of Violetta and Anthony,they now have two weddings,fandom in both worlds and a love that has lasted over a century.but as things happen, is that enough?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:** Ebony and Ivory

"So, the big day is just two months away. Is everything ready?" Darren asked.

I smiled charmingly. "The only thing not ready is the flowers. But this isn't the wedding of the dead we're planning, so that's okay." As the audience and Darren laughed at my ironic response, Edward squeezed my hand. I quickly glanced at him and he flashed me a smile of reassurance. He didn't really want to be in this nationally broadcasted interview either, but Alice had dragged us both away from the piano where we had been working on a new song. She claimed this interview was important-we hadn't been to enough and if we didn't go to one soon, the public would cook up their own stories and may start to get suspicious.

As the laughter died down, Darren turned to Edward. "So, Anthony," he began, using the name that Edward used while wearing his blonde wig, "what's it like having a world famous pop star flocked by fans as your future wife. How do you deal with the jealous boys drooling for Violetta?" The audience seemed to find this amusing, but I could feel Edward stiffen beside me. I squeezed his hand this time, taking my turn in reassuring him. We were both very careful with the screaming fan girls and the guys wanting their underwear signed. We always had at least t two spare cars hidden close by in case it was to hard to get away.

"Well Darren, I don't see Violetta as an adored famous celebrity. She's the beautiful, talented, caring woman I've fallen in love with and makes my heart sing. That's all that matters to me. Although the next guy who asks for Vi to sign his Glutiex Maximus may find themselves in a spot of bother." Edward concluded. I pretended to be affronted.

"And what of all their girlfriends claiming they kissed you in high school and asking you to sign their bras?"

This caused a massive hoot from the audience. Edward play shoved me and I shoved him back. We had had nearly a year to perfect the interaction between Violetta and Anthony (affectionally known to themselves and their fans as Vi and Tony) and were now experts at acting and knowing when to make the jokes, about what and how to respond to some of the more inappropriate jibs.

"Well you two seem to be very collected with what most celebrities call the "down side" of fame. Why is that?" Darren asked, getting on with the interview.

Edward and I looked at eachother. What could we say? We're vampires and since can't sleep, throw up food if we eat it and have no need for a bathroom, we can spend as much time as we want being actual selves when we're not in the public eye. Oh and by the way, our names are not Anthony and Violetta but Edward and Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella.

I don't think so.

"Neither of us gets fussed easily," I 'explained', "if people appreciate you and love to listen to something you enjoy doing, their doesn't seem to be any reason to kick up a stink about it." Chuckling, Edward pulled me into his arms and I leaned slightly into him as the audiences laughter turned into a collective "awww".

"So, does that mean you can organize the wedding and still go that world tour being talked about?" Darren suggested.

Edward and I laughed. "No, that tour is just a rumour," said Edward. The audience cried out in protest, groaning and shouting at their burst bubble.

"But we're releasing a new CD soon!" I added quickly. I winced inwardly as the crowd began to cheer. Alice was going to kill me.

Since I fired Mark all those months ago (I have no idea what happened to him, although another celebrity called me and asked about him as he gave as a reference on his resume. I told her why I fired him. I don't think he's going to have anymore jobs in this life time.) Alice had been my agent, publicist, wedding organizer, sister and best friend. With the two weddings to plan, the publicity of both Violetta and Anthony to release, school and actually spending time with me and being my friend, Alice had been a little more high strung than usual. Jasper was having a hard time controlling her emotions as anything could send her off. She had specifically warned me not to announce the release of the CD-she wanted to announce it after Violetta and Anthony had got back from their honeymoon. This may tip her over the edge, again.

"Would you be able to give us a taste for the album now?" you could almost see the thought in Darren's eyes-imagine what his boss would say if Violetta and Anthony sung a song from their future album on his show before anywhere else had even heard about it!

"Now Darren, you know we can't do," I mockingly told him off.

"Well how about a live performance of your current chart topper, _Ebony and Ivory_?" I saw the disappointment in Darren's face and I really didn't want to say no. I turned slightly in Edward's arms and looked into his face. The song _had_ been released eight months ago…

"Sure," Edward told Darren.

A piano was wheeled out and microphones set up. Edward sat down at the piano and I stood next to him with a mic. The audience was screaming. Violetta hadn't given a live performance since my concert last year and none of them had ever heard Anthony play live.

I looked to Edward and nodded. He began to play the opening notes and the crowd quieted down, with only the occasional scream of "We love you Vi!" or "You have my heart Tony!" When I heard the familiar notes of my entry, I began to sing;

_Living in separate worlds_

_Worlds I never thought to collide,_

_Different souls in different worlds_

_Together and apart._

**You felt out of reach**

**And I was selfish**

**For wanting you more than I should**

**Taking over your heart.**

I sat next to Edward as he finished his verse and we began the chorus.

_**Ebony and Ivory**_

_**Together and apart.**_

_**In black and white**_

_**Through hot and cold**_

_**Never do us part,**_

_**Ebony and Ivory.**_

**Different and the same**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Monster and Madame**

**I lost my heart **

**And then you came,**

_**Back to me.**_

_I ran and ran_

_Losing my mind_

_Needing the change_

_Of the crazy and sane_

_Praying for you to come home,_

_**Back to me.**_

_**Ebony and Ivory**_

_**Together and apart.**_

_**In black and white**_

_**Through hot and cold**_

_**Never do us part,**_

_**Ebony and Ivory.**_

_They say opposites attract_

(**could we be more different?**)

_Maybe that explains_

(**could we be more the same?**)

_This twisted love._

(**I love you anyway**)

**Loving you!**

**How much I love you**

(_how much I love you_)

**Loving you through and through**

(_through and through_)

**This everlasting love.**

_Everlasting love!_

_**Ebony and Ivory**_

_**Together and apart.**_

_**In black and white**_

_**Through hot and cold**_

_**Never do us part,**_

_**Ebony and Ivory.**_

_Ebony_

**Ivory**

_**Loving together…**_

The audience burst into screaming applause as the last notes of our woven voices faded. Edward's left hand entwined with my right hand's fingers. Looking into his eyes, I saw such I depth of devotion that one hundred years ago may have scared me. But not today, not now.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled, thrilling at the words.

"I love you too," I told him quietly. And continued to smile until our lips met in a not entirely inappropriate kiss as the crowd exploded in screams and Darren beamed with all of his recovered pride.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I know it has been a long time since I updated, but year ten is full on what with high expectations for the school certificate at the end of the year. And I'm also having a bit of writers block song wise. I know that is the lamest and most over used excuse on this site and in the world in general, but it's true. So if any of you guys out there have any lines or rhymes that I could maybe use, if you could tell me that would be great! Also, I've only had one suggestion on the story plots front. So if you guys could help a bit there that would be great. I already know who it is at the end of the story, and how they relate with the other characters, but other twists are more than welcome! And, just a note for myself, if any of you guys have any suggestions for stories I should check out and read, please leave the author and title! I love reading other peoples work! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! (you're written below)**

_pmvb11_

_fanficlover812_

_bloodyrosey_

_tomigurl_

_quxar_

_Spider-Hand_

_Buttercup XD_

_jonesie10_

_anonyiac_

_Lover Of Ikuto_

_vampiregal42_

_tia-football-star_

_.xlol_

_vampire-luvin-red-neck-girl_

_MirrorFlower and DarkWind_

**P.S. ****I didn't want to use one of Violetta's/My Songs in the bit that Alice is singing, so I used the Australian National Anthem. Hey, I'm Australian and I Australianised it! Beware for future use! Read it and Deal with it!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Smiles and Blood,**

**VioletVampire xxx**

**CHAPTER TWO:** Wedding Songs

I hesitated at the door of the Cullens house (over six months of living here and I _still _can't put myself in that collective). I wasn't sure I wanted to go in. I had know idea how Alice was going to react to my accidental announcement of the future CD on national TV. After all, I was a shape shifter, not a psychic.

"What's she thinking," I whispered to Edward. He knew who I meant by she. He cocked his head to the side, blonde wig in his hand, listening.

"She's blocking her thoughts," he murmured as I changed my black and purple hair to my natural brown, "she's singing the Australian National Anthem over and over."

"_Beneath the radiant Southern Cross, we'll toil in hearts and hands!"_

Edward and I winced. "And she's singing it allowed," he added, unnecessarily.

"_To make this Common Wealth across, renowned for all our lands. For those who come across the seas, we've found this place to share!"_

Edward and I opened the door and walked through. Walking past the lounge room we saw Emmet, Rosalie and Esme watching the interview on replay. Emmet looked up and grinned. "Nice one, I haven't seen her _this_ annoyed in _ages_!" Trust Emmet to have fun out of my misery. Rosalie and Esme didn't turn away from the screen although their postures read as worried.

"_Our courage lit, our souls afire, to Advance Australia Fair!"_

Jasper ran past us at human speed on our way up the stairs. "Good luck," he murmured, "she's too calm now-like the calm before a storm."

We pushed the door open to Alice and Jasper's room just as Alice reached the end of the Anthem.

"_And let us see, to Advance Australia Fair!!"_

She turned around, looked at us, then looked meaningfully at Edward. His hand tightened around my waist.

"What?" I asked.

"She wants me to leave."

I looked at Alice again. I saw what Jasper meant. Alice looked like she had been very angry before; her hair was messier than usual, her clothes were askew, and by all rights, if she had been human, her cheeks would be flushed. But now her eyes were calm and her body language was relaxed. It was just too calm.

I pushed Edward through the door and shut it; if Alice didn't want Edward here, I wasn't about to cross her in this mood. Taking a deep breath that I didn't need, I turned around and faced Alice.

She was still looking at me, all calm and suspicious serenity. Her weirdly tranquil gaze held my own and held firm. She didn't move, didn't breathe. This wasn't Alice. I wanted her to something, anything, and just stop being so…creepy.

"So, umm," I stumbled, "I'm sorry?" It came out unsure, a question.

Alice sprung into life.

"Why did you do it? _How could you!_ I build up _your_ name and reputation, taking everything out of your hands so you and Edward can have all the time in the world to do what you want. I even let you skip a few interviews and miss a few _very_ important, _vital_ meetings. _All _I asked, was for you to go to this _one _interview, with the _one _request not to mention anything that will be released in the future _especially _anything released after your wedding, and you don't even do _that!_ Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, _why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, __**why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, WHY, WHY, WHY-"**_

I stopped her right there. I knew she could probably go on all night and into the next day, but it wouldn't solve anything, only make everyone in this house annoyed and for her to miss school. Slowly, carefully so I didn't make anymore mistakes, I explained.

"I didn't _mean_ to mention the CD. But…you saw their faces Alice! They looked so heart broken when we said the tour was just a rumour. I felt so, so, so mean and I wanted to say something that would make them feel better and I knew I couldn't do it how I would normally do it so I said the first thing that came to my head, which ended up being the CD and I'm so, so sorry Alice and I promise it won't happen again, I'll e more careful next time." I stopped before I overdid the apology.

Alice glared and opened her mouth to reply, when faint music began, getting louder and louder each note. Alice stopped, her anger momentarily forgotten. I was just curious.

_We used to be friends, _

_Joined at the hip,_

_Doing everything together._

_He was my crying shoulder_

_And I was his heartbreak_

_Loving in different ways._

_He healed my wounds_

_As I healed his_

_Opposites with the same attitude_

_and wanting different things._

_He brought me to life_

_When I had died,_

_He brought me through the dark abyss_

_I had fallen into_

_And cured my broken heart._

_Eternal servitude_

_Up for grabs_

_In exchange for V Day candy._

_Two innocent kids_

_Trying to be there for the other._

_Until my heart stops beating_

_I will fight_

_For your right_

_To make an honest choice_

_That isn't influenced by love_

_But rather your head_

_And what you think is right._

_He said so many things_

_To try and change my mind_

_And to save my life_

_To turn it around_

_For those I loved_

_And who loved me._

_I'm sorry I couldn't love you_

_The way you wanted me to,_

_I'll remember you for all eternity,_

_So I never make the same mistake again_

_And lose a friend_

_In a stupid fight_

_Of our rights and wrongs_

_Never and Again._

Unsheddable tears pricked the backs of my eyes. It always made me sad, listening to that song. It was about Jacob's and mine friendship and I'd written it shortly after he had died. I was sorry I couldn't have loved him the way he loved me, but I loved, love him, in my own way, as my friend. I looked at Alice. I didn't want to loose another friend.

"I'm sorry," I said again, closing my eyes, praying she'll forgive me. I felt a small burst of wind and a comforting pressure wrapping around me. Opening my eyes, I saw Alice hugging me. As I placed my arms around her, I saw Jasper and Edward pearling over the window sill, a paused stereo in between them.

******

"Alright," said Alice, all business, "I have a few ideas for the Violetta and Anthony wedding." Alice had put aside her anger-she agreed that it was just a mistake on my behalf and it can't be helped now, so let's just put in the past. On one condition-I sit and listen/help with the wedding plans for the next day. Forget about school and Edward can stay to but it would make life that much easier if he didn't.

So that was why I was listening to Alice trying to figure out whether traditional or extravagant was better for Violetta and Anthony. Apparently extravagant was as they were celebrities. And besides, Bella and Edward's wedding was traditional. I shook my head. I felt like I was listening in third person-why was I needed again?

"And I think Violetta, and maybe Anthony, should sing a couple of songs at the wedding," added Alice. I raised my eyebrows.

"What kind of songs?" I asked curious.

"Any suggestions? You're the one that sings them."

"Umm, _Lioness_?" I half asked, half suggested.

"How does that one go again?" Alice asked, trying to remember the lyrics.

I opened my mouth and sang;

_The Lion and the Lamb_

_Could never last forever._

_For while one admired_

_The other always hungered._

_One of untamed majesty,_

_The other of delicate fragility,_

_Neither could survive-_

_Not the Lion or the Lamb._

_But look at me now…_

_Look at me now!_

_I'm a Lioness_

_Oh o o oa,_

_I'm a predator, fighting for our love,_

_The love the Lamb couldn't survive._

_Oh o o oa,_

_Hear my roar, my warning growl._

_Oh o o oa._

_Now I'm a Lioness._

_Can't you see we're equals?_

_Loving eachother equally._

_You're a Lion_

_And I'm your Lioness._

_We can hunt together,_

_Fight together,_

_Run together._

_So open your eyes and see…_

_Open your eyes!_

_I'm a Lioness_

_Oh o o oa,_

_I'm a predator, fighting for our love,_

_The love the Lamb couldn't survive._

_Oh o o oa,_

_Hear my roar, my warning growl._

_Oh o o oa._

_Now I'm a Lioness._

_There's no need to protect me,_

_You don't need to watch over me,_

_You don't need to wait for me,_

_Just be there for me,_

_Just watch for me when I'm away,_

_I'll be with you._

_Listen to me…_

_Listen to me!_

_I'm a Lioness_

_Oh o o oa,_

_I'm a predator, fighting for our love,_

_The love the Lamb couldn't survive._

_Oh o o oa,_

_Hear my roar, my warning growl._

_Oh o o oa._

_Now I'm a Lioness._

_Oh o o oa_

_I'm a predator, fighting for our love,_

_The love the Lamb couldn't survive._

_Oh o o oa,_

_Hear my roar, my warning growl._

_Oh o o oa._

_Now I'm a Lioness._

"_**So the Lion fell in Love with the Lamb"**_

"_**What a stupid Lamb"**_

"_**What a sick, masochistic Lion"**_

_So the Lion fell in Love_

_With the Lamb._

_And the Lamb loved him._

_But the Lamb didn't die…_

_She just became_

_A Lioness._

"I don't think so," Alice was shaking her head, "it's too…one sided, feminist. I was thinking more of a love song."

"Love song?"

"Yes. Love song."

_It felt like I was falling,_

_Falling, falling,_

_Into a white sparkly _

_Silver trimmed mass._

_I could hear the angels_

_Trumpeting up above_

_Ohooo_

_The day I fell in love._

_One day, my heart sent me_

_A turtle dove messenger._

_He warned me that Cupid _

_Was going to turn his bow_

_My way._

_I said "No way! _

_That just won't happen to me!"_

_But when I looked up _

_Into a god's eyes_

_Cupid shot his love tipped arrow,_

_Aimed at my heart._

_It went straight through him_

_And into me._

_It felt like I was falling,_

_Falling, falling,_

_Into a white sparkly _

_Silver trimmed mass._

_I could hear the angels_

_Trumpeting up above_

_Ohooo_

_The day I fell in love._

_He caught me as I fell,_

_Continued to hold me after._

_His hold became permanent_

_And unbreakable._

_He promised to love me_

_And hold me for all eternity._

_The angels sung their glee_

_And Cupid smiled, satisfied._

_Then my heart sent another _

_Turtle dove messenger._

_It said, "Now you're in love."_

_It was like falling,_

_Falling, falling,_

_And being caught_

_Surrounded by a _

_Simmering pink mist._

_I could hear my heart,_

_Where it belonged…_

_Next to his._

_Ohooo_

_The day I fell in love._

"Oooo!" Alice sounded excited, "yes, yes! That's a good one! New?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "_In Love_ was one of the first songs I wrote. I wrote it for someone's wedding-I sung at celebrations to earn money fifty years ago-but they didn't like. So I've kept it to use for future CDs, but I'd forgotten about it until now." I finished truthfully.

Nodding, Alice stared into space, thinking. "Okay, well, now we need a more up beat song. One people can dance to."

"Kay, umm," I frowned, singing random songs under breath, trying to think of one.

_I look at the sky_

_And see many shades of blue._

_The grass in every_

_Tone of green._

_And when I look at a bush_

_I see the many shades of lavender._

_I've stared into a fire_

_And seen so many colours_

_Of red, orange and gold._

_It burned on browns_

_So subtly different,_

_Crackling and fading_

_Into the many coloured night._

_Nothing is ever the same._

_Subtle or vast contrast-_

_Everything is different._

_See it from my eyes,_

_See something new._

_See blues, greens, reds._

_See the many shades of lavender._

_The clouds range from_

_Lily white to silvery grey to smudged black._

_Then the rain falls as_

_Rainbow clear_

_And then the sun shines through_

_In the various hues of white-yellow_

_Onto_

_The many shades of lavender._

Alice kept shaking her head. "_Many Shades of Lavender_ is to slow."

I sung the next song on my lips.

_She was ruthless and cruel_

_But gentle and kind._

_She understood the people_

_As her ancestors did not._

_She knew what right _

_By her country._

_The Queen of Kings,_

_Cleopatra._

_A warrior queen,_

_She strategic and planning,_

_Finding ways to protect _

_Her loved country._

_Allies and enemies,_

_Enticing and fighting._

_The Queen of Kings,_

_Cleopatra._

_Julius Caesar then Antonius,_

_She fell in love with _

_Their strength and power._

_She was a Goddess_

_And they were her Gods,_

_And her servants,_

_Worshipping her feet,_

_And fighting in her battles._

_The Queen of Kings,_

_Cleopatra._

_She was the smartest,_

_Most beautiful,_

_Most cunning,_

_Ruler of Egypt._

_This last Queen,_

_This Legend._

_The Queen of Kings,_

_Cleopatra._

"Do they even teach Ancient Egypt in schools anymore? I don't know if anyone would understand The Queen of Kings." Pointed out Alice.

I sighed and continued to think. I couldn't come up with anything. I had so many songs, so many to choose from, each with different meanings to me, whether they're about love or hard times or just silly fun to take my mind off certain things. Alice suggested a few, but when I sang them aloud, decided against it.

Sighing we both stared into different distances, thinking different thoughts.

And so neither of us heard the quiet footsteps come up the stairs of the porch. And neither of us heard the quiet, unnecessary breathing, nor did we smell a scent that was familiar to me but not to Alice.

Neither of us noticed until the doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I've forgotten to do this the last two chapters; I do NOT own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer is the lucky girl who gets to claim that golden treasure belongs to her. The only thing I own is this story line, the characters not in Twilight and my songs, which, I did actually write.**

**The first song in this chapter, **_**Blood Stained White**_**, is my favourite song I have written so far for both **_**100 Years Later**_** and **_**A Song for Every Year**_**. I really enjoyed making it, and, hopefully, maybe one day you'll hear it on the radio! Please tell me what you think of it. Oh, and the song title/song have nothing to do with the story, so it's not giving anything away!**

**CHAPTER THREE:** Ruby and Krystal

Alice and I jumped, staring at each other wide eyed.

Neither of us moved. We were the only ones home, so I knew we had to answer the door, but neither of us made in motion to answer it. Quietly, we listened, hearing the steady breathing, the heart beat that was just that little bit too fast. A scent that for all vampires, except for those with similar immunity powers to mine, would so sweet, so tantalizing, seemingly inevitable to spill the delicious smelling blood. But for me, the scent was just comfortingly familiar, bringing back happy memories.

Finally, I stood up and moved towards the door, Alice moving quickly to stand behind me. Slowly I reached forward and open the door.

A girl about my age and height stood on the entrance to the house. Her was silver blonde, and fell in a sort wave, like moon beams, to the middle of her back. Her eyes were an unnaturally pale blue, almost white in colour, bringing to mind the sun sparkling off an iceberg floating on the Southern Ocean. Only ice never looked so warm. Her thin, willowy figure gave the illusion of being taller than she actually was; her skin was a shade less pale than a vampire's but blood gave her cheeks a gentle flush. She wore a pale blue, knee length skirt paired with a transparent white lace top with a yellow singlet underneath it and her feet were bare. A white Volkswagen was parked in the driveway behind her.

I could feel Alice taking in all of this as the girl in front of us looked us over. But, my eyes zoned in on the necklace she wore.

A thick cluster of white and clear gemstones clustered all the way round her throat, gently hugging her graceful neck. My eyes registered the white stones to be crystals, and, judging by the rainbows thrown by the clear ones, the others were diamonds. My eyes flicked up, and held with the girl's pale eyes, burning with curiousity, looking as though they vaguely remembered me.

"Hang on a sec." I ran up the stairs, and into Edward's and my room. Rushing into the walk in wardrobe. Alice and Rosalie had ordered the boys to build the ridiculously large wardrobe to fit my entire wardrobe into it. They had refused to let me get rid of some of my clothes, and right now, I was grateful they had.

Moving at vampire speed, I changed out the simple jeans and singlet I had been wearing and into a similar outfit to what the girl had been wearing; brown knee length skirt, transparent black lace top over a dark red singlet. I kicked off the slippers I had been wearing to make my feet bare. I watched my reflection in the mirror as my hair changed from its natural brown to a deep, blood red falling in heavy waved to below my shoulders, my eyes changing from chocolate to a darker brown, flecked with red.

Finally, I clasped a necklace around my throat. It was a red version of the white necklace the girl had been wearing. Now a cluster of dark red rubies and blood pink rosequartz wrapped itself around my throat. They were a comforting pressure I had missed.

I ran down the stairs, seeing Alice had moved our guessed into the living room. I walked in.

Our guest was sitting with her back to me, but Alice was facing the doorway. Her eyes widened with shock and the girl turned around.

Hers eyes travelled down me, from my blood red hair, down to my brown skirt and bare feet. A grin a recognition lit up her face as she stood up and faced me.

"You forgot your lipstick," she said tossing me a small tube she took out of her bag.

"You're not wearing yours," I retorted. Grinning, she smoothed on her own light pink lipstick, as I smoothed on a dark, plumy red. I held out my hand, to give her back the lipstick.

"No, it's yours. You left it behind, when you…left." The girl turned her head away, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I took a step forward, to hug her, but she took a step back. I dropped my arms, stung and remorseful. We stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

"_Look for the star that shines in your darkest hour._

_That will shed some light, in hope,_

_That you will see the end._

_And maybe, a diamond will sparkle in your eyes,_

_And spell out your name."_

The verse was sung so softly, that I almost didn't hear them. But I heard the voice I missed for a long time.

"_Search for the red lips that will whisper love_

_In the blue-black veil of night._

_Break the locket that hides the secret_

_You've been searching in the fire for._

_And let it light up your dark."_

My voice trailed off, unsure whether I should continue. The girl's fair head lifted, her sad, hopeful eyes looking up.

"_I'll be the sun that brightens up your day"_

"_And the moon that shines on you in your darkest hour…"_

Our eyes met and held, her eyes growing happier every word as we sang the next part together.

"_I want to see an angel against a red sunset_

_I want you to remember the tune of heart_

_And to sing it back to me, in a charming melody!_

_I want to see that sparkle, that smile on_

_That blood stained white."_

She left off as I continued;

"_Take this red, red rose and be wary of the thorns;_

_You don't want to spill your blood, Sleeping Beauty._

_There are still many things to live for._

_There's no dream, not when they're coming true,_

_So stay awake, that little bit longer."_

I stopped and the girl I knew so well, began the next verse;

"_But when I lay my head upon the white snow,_

_Sleep calls to me, temptingly._

_So sweet, so gentle, it holds me softly, saying;_

_Sleep, Beauty, sleep. Dream, Beauty, dream._

_My blood spills red onto white snow."_

My voice joined hers as she reached the chorus;

"_I want to see an angle against a red sunset._

_I want you to remember the tune of heart_

_And to sing it back to me, in a charming melody._

_I want to see that sparkle, that smile on_

_That blood stained white."_

I sang alone;

"_Snow white skin and blood wet lips,"_

And then I stopped as she picked up;

"_Beauty such as this can raise suns."_

Our voices wove together, galloping towards the climax;

"_A white prince gallops to my rescue with an angel guide,_

_And with a golden sword attacks rosey thorns._

_He holds me in his arms, a kiss to break the spell._

_My dreams have come true, for I only wanted you;_

_I never wanted to be alone._

_I want to see an angle against a red sunset._

_I want you to remember the tune of heart_

_And to sing it back to me, in a charming melody._

_I want to see that sparkle, that smile on_

_That blood stained white."_

Our voices rose in pitch and volume as we delivered the final lines of the song;

"_Under a ruby moon, _

_Surrounded by blood stained white,_

_Hold your love forever more."_

The last notes of the song rang in the air, a reminder of other times, another period, on the other side of the world.

"You remember _Blood Stained White_?" Her voice came out a whisper, a tremble. She moved forward in a movement that was to graceful to be classified as a stumble. Her arms reached out towards me. I caught her, gathering her in my arms as we held each other tightly. It was so out character, and that made me feel even worse. Normally she was so strong and optimistic, but still managing to seem dangerous and sexy. I felt so bad; I had forgotten our friendship had been her one and only weakness.

"Of course I remember _Blood Stained White_," I whispered, "and I still remember my sister, Krystal."

Krystal sniffed, her joyful tears staining my shoulder. "I've missed you so much Ruby."

"I know," I said, remorse making my voice thicker, "I missed you too."

There was a noise at the door that caused us to look up. Alice walked through the door-I hadn't even noticed her leave-followed by everyone else, including Emmet carrying a few heavy looking bags and suitcases that I assumed belonged to Krystal. Everyone looked very confused. Probably from Krystal wiping her eyes and my red hair. Alice was tapping her feet and jumping up and down, curiousity making her impatient.

"It looks like we have a guest," commented Esme. I raised my eyebrows at Alice. She held up a small phone.

"The power of modern technology and the end-of-school-bell." I smiled. Of course Alice would bring the whole family here.

"Emmet, can you put…sorry, I don't know your name, dear."

"Krystal," Krystal said.

"Can you put Krystal's luggage in the guestroom," Esme requested. Emmet nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Alice was trying to drag everyone onto the couches. I was pushed onto the biggest couch with Krystal on my left and Edward on my right. Edward held my hand and raised his eyebrows. I looked at him confused. He touched my hair by way of explaination.

"Oh, oops," I said. I could still blush, I would be bright red. I quickly changed my dark red hair back to my normal brown and my eyes to their more natural gold. Krystal giggled beside me. She had seen me do a million different changes and it never seemed to stop amusing her when someone asked me to change my appearance back to the one they are most familiar with.

"Okay," Alice began, "spill Bella. And don't leave anything out. Tell everything! How do you know Krystal? Where did you meet? How can you be sisters? Why red hair? How come Krystal has a heart beat? How do you know the same song? Can we use it for the wedding? OMG! I should set up a concert for you guys! Krystal, do you sing in public much? Bella, is another story you haven't told us? How many years ago did it happen? Where do you normally live Krystal? Is that your natural eye colour? Which of you wrote that song? Why did you…?"

"Alice, Alice, Alice!" I talked over the top of her. Jeez, couldn't someone else stop her before the next centaury?

"Ask one question, one that will lead to other answers. It's a long story, so it will work better uninterrupted."

"How can you guys possibly be sisters?"

Krystal murmured under her breath, _"Pick me roses…"_

"_With your bare hands,"_ I finished for her.

She frowned at me, "you don't like that song."

I shrugged. "It grew on me. You sung it around the house enough."

Everyone was looking a mixture of confusion and impatience, so I decided to get on with the story.

"In 2020, I decided to go to Sydney, Australia…"

**Cliffy!!! Again. LOL. I love them! And yes, as you can see, I'm bringing the story to Australia. Sydney Australia. I want to place some of it where I live, so I decided for Krystal and Bella's story to be set in Sydney. And 2020 means most things will have stayed the same.**

**Did anyone pick up the Delta Goodrem reference? **_**"Pick me roses with your bare hands"**_**? I'm going to be making lots of Australian questions through out this story, so you better polish up on your Australian Trivia!**

**What about the song? Did you like it?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**And Please Ask Questions! I'd Love To Answer Them!!!!!!!!**

**Smiles and Sunshine,**

**Violet Vampire xxx**


	4. IMPORTANT! Author's Note!

Okay, nobody kill me. okay?

I know I haven't updated in almost a year and you were expecting this to be an update, but it's not.

I've decided to discontinue "A Song For Every Year". Temporarily. I hate it when authors abandon their works, so please understand that I am not giving up on this piece, I am just post-poneing it for a while longer. When I began writing this story, I was only writing it because everyone was begging for a sequel. To me "100 Years Later" felt complete in itself and there was no story line for a sequel. I have basic idea where I could take it, but at this stage, I am stumped in writing 100 different songs.

I will complete "In Love with the Killer's Kind". And I have three other stories in the works, all of which I am trying to semi complete before I post them. One of them will be up tomorrow due the fact it is based on Christmas.

As a special treat (and a bribe to keep you from complaining!) here are quick summaries of all my stories I'm working one;

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS:** it's been six years since successful singer Bella Swan has been home. Her friend Jacob has finally convinced her that it is time for her daughter Renesmee to get to know her family…and her father, Edward Cullen. Only problem is that Bella hasn't contacted Edward since her best friend's wedding day six years ago and hasn't told anyone who the real father of her daughter is. (All human)

**(UNTITLED):** I know where this will lead, but it is hard to explain. Every chapter is based off one of Taylor Swift's songs. It is essentially a Bella and Edward story. Here's a small tid bit; the first chapter is entitled "Teardrops on My Guitar".

**BREAK AWAY: **Bella is the model student and perfect daughter. No one can find any fault in her with her straight A's, polite manner, and intelligent wit. But Bella is sick of it. So, after the HSC exams are over and her parents go away for a few months, Bella decides to break away and go on the road. For the first time in her life she doing something outrageous and spontaneous. After all the heartbreak, parental suffering, straight back studying, and religious devotion, she needs to let her hair down and do some crazy stuff…and who does she meet outside of town? Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet (Jasper comes in later). The adventure of a life time ensures involving witchcraft, skinny dipping, sleeping under the stars, falling in love, losing yourself and finding it on the road.

All stories are set in Australia; "Twelve Days" is completely in Sydney, "(untitled)" is in Sydney, the Nelson Bay, and finally California, and "Break Away" is obviously set all around Australia.

Once again I apologise for not continuing this story and I hope you all will read my up coming works.

You know you love me,

Violet


End file.
